Various kinds of products in connection with ball games, including baseball, table tennis, tennis, etc., have been developed and are available in the market. Most of the ball games require special sporting equipment, place, and fixed number of players. Thus, many ball-game players and lovers have to use practicing instruments to develop their skill. A ball serving machine is one example of such practicing instruments. With the ball serving machine, ball-game players and lovers may train themselves in a place with limited space.
The ball serving machine is generally used along with a ball feeder. A user puts balls in the ball feeder, which feeds the balls to the ball serving machine for automatic serving.
Most of the conventional ball feeders for use with the ball serving machine include a metal-made long ball path, and a motor and an elastic wheel to drive the balls forward, and are therefore bulky and heavy to cause difficulties in packaging and transporting them. Balls driven to move forward by the motor and the elastic wheel in the conventional ball feeder tend to skid or be stuck in the ball path. Moreover, the conventional ball feeders usually have complicate structure and are inconvenient to assemble and transport, and require considerably large space for storage. Therefore, it is desirable to develop a ball feeder for ball serving machine that can be conveniently stored and transported and is really useful in helping ball-game players and lovers to improve their skill.